<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>拥抱 by Seal_02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038080">拥抱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_02/pseuds/Seal_02'>Seal_02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPF - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:22:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_02/pseuds/Seal_02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. （上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*天就要黑了，你要不要抱抱我？</p>
<p>00.<br/>我能听到很多声音。<br/>母亲的啜泣，那个男人的哀嚎，花瓶落地碎裂成几片，脏水泼过来在墙面开花，一些看不清面孔的嘲笑，窗外小鸟扑腾振翅，风刮过树枝带着叶片的轻响，还有我的呼吸。<br/>好吵，渴望安静。<br/>今天做了个梦。</p>
<p>01.<br/>早安，世界。<br/>我摸到枕头底下的手机关了闹钟，忍不住赖床了十分钟才起来。洗漱，烤两片土司，撕开成四片，习惯了剩下一点。反正吃不完，出门的时候喂给仓库的小黄吧。<br/>路上几乎没人，周末都在家里休息吧。<br/>噢，前面有个人，穿了一身黑，但是袜子一只红色一只蓝色，戴了一顶亮黄色的帽子。就是觉得有点滑稽，有点单薄，这个人应该挺酷的。唔…看样子是盲人，走的有点慢，拄着白色的棍子。有个塑料袋被风吹到他的脚上了，他意识到了但是没能成功摆脱它。<br/>好像是有几天没看到阿姨扫街了。<br/>那个男人有点着急了，用棍子戳着地面但是毫无用处。我离他越来越近，他应该听到了吧。<br/>就是想帮忙，我拿出手机打字，然后语音播放。<br/>大部分时候我就是这么和世界交流的，因为觉得吵，所以不听。因为不想和别的什么人什么事扯上关系，所以不开口。生活不会管我们过得好不好，它只会变着法子玩弄我们不是吗？所以让我行我素一点也没有错嘛。<br/>他听到了我的话，停下来等着我。他的皮肤很白，像牛奶一样光滑，好像年纪很小。我想到了小黄喜欢隔壁洗衣店的白猫，明明都不是一个物种，小黄天天看到它就高兴的吐舌头。<br/>真是只傻狗。<br/>他的裤管有点空，风可以灌进去，我碰到他腿的时候先抓住了空气。塑料袋危机解除，他点头向我说谢谢，嘴角带着天然的弧度，我知道他有在微笑。这个男人很好看啊。<br/>来这片区几年都没有见过他，或许是临时有事吧。<br/>盲人和聋哑人在普通人眼中有很大差异，看不到比听不到更脆弱，总是引起视线聚焦的感觉应该很不好受，时时刻刻提醒着你和别人不同。可是你也和大多数人一样，眼睛黏在人家身上了。<br/>不要想多了朴智旻，看他过了马路就去上班！</p>
<p>秀妍已经开了门在擦窗户，老板娘在柜台清点昨天的收入，姜老板在后厨准备食材。她们朝我挥手，我点头问候就进后厨帮忙了。姜老板一家对我很好，在我身无分文的时候给我工作和住处，也没有因为我的听觉和声音“格外”照顾，没事也不经常叫我。<br/>或许我还应该感谢人生前十五年的喧嚣和混乱，从病床上醒来时一切都翻篇了。我就不应该再想起来。<br/>小黄叼着我的早餐去了隔壁，抬头朝屋檐呜呜地叫。<br/>周末的生意没有工作日火爆，盘子洗完老板娘就放我回家。秀妍拿了个信封给我，最近画的一幅静物有人收购。<br/>晚上买炸猪排吃吧。</p>
<p>再遇到那个男人是两周以后了。说遇到也不准确，我在马路对面看到他，还是一身黑，袜子终于穿对了，头顶还是黄色毛线帽，他的季节应该比我的迟到一些。我们的方向相反，但我跟着他，距离不远不近，我觉得他没发现。<br/>我也不知道自己为什么还记得这个人，也不知道为什么跟着他走了，可能我们都比较“特殊”，当作我单方面的惺惺相惜好了。<br/>我要回家的，他应该也是。他背着包，里面一沓纸露出点边边角角。<br/>我看着他下了地铁的扶梯。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>老板娘打包了鱼汤叫我带回去，小黄在门口盯着我的袋子目不转睛。晚风吹着热汤带走了多少温度，气温慢慢下降了，我把卷起来的袖子放下。<br/>今天应该也能看到他。我在交通灯下站着，不一会儿就看到那个男人拄着棍子过来，经过我，走向地铁站。他每两个星期都会来北城区，我悄悄跟着他也已经两三次。我严重怀疑他只有黑色的服装，一只手搭着背包带，一截小腿露出来。今天没有帽子，看着后脑勺很乖巧。<br/>莫名对他有一丝丝好感，说不清道不明的，就是觉得他笑起来很温暖。在我的世界里，人就分成两种，像姜老板一家的和不像的。<br/>晚班高峰期到了，我们之间有点距离。有点担心他被撞到，其实没必要顾虑的。<br/>我就顾着看那颗后脑勺了，结果自己被撞到。可能会错过回家的公交车吧，大叔白了我一眼走得很快。红灯很快亮起来，我才走到马路中间的小洲，他已经过了马路。那就回去吧，他一个人应该没事。<br/>我想转身回去的时候他停下来了！是掉了什么东西吗？我踮起脚尖看前面的路什么也没发现。他往回走到路边，棍子触到石墩便停下来，等到我们这波人开始经过他的时候又才转身。<br/>是在等我吗？被发现了？<br/>我们第一次并排走。棍子敲击地面的节奏很有规律，虽然我不知道会有什么声音，但每一下都能让他放心迈出脚步。他的眼睛闭着，墨镜偶尔滑下来他就抬手推回去。他的指尖有点粉，指甲盖圆圆的很干净。我当然不是光明正大地看着他，余光捕捉细节，让我自夸一下，我有一双善于发现的眼睛。<br/>他身上的味道淡淡的却很好闻，不是特意喷上的香水，是皂角和阳光的气息。到了地铁口，他停下来转向我。<br/>我突然开始紧张了，像是小测作弊被当场揭发，像是自己喜欢同性这件事被那些人知道，像是大难临头了却只能等着束手无策。他向我伸出手的时候我才意识到自己的手正用力地握成拳头，手心冒汗，指甲掐着肉有点疼。我想跑，回到那间颜料乱放的小屋子，回到我的床上。<br/>我看到他说了“你好”才放松下来。<br/>原来已经发现我了啊，是我的“跟踪”技巧不行吗？<br/>当我的手握上去，他咧嘴露出了牙。</p>
<p>02.<br/>我有了第一个朋友，他叫闵玧其。上次我们交换了社交账号，但没有经常聊天。一般都是他发语音过来，我打字叫siri念出来，有点不方便。他是个自由撰稿人，每两个星期交一次稿。因为当初帮他修改的编辑姐姐被公司成功气走了，他就只好拜托她帮忙查看再自己打印上交。现在的期刊杂志多种多样，只要有一定素养谁都可以写点什么，写作的门槛低不少。有的人拿它当业余爱好，有人把它当成养活自己的饭碗。闵玧其属于后者，当然他也出于热爱。<br/>他是个很细心的人，会注意到很多很微小的东西。他喜欢颜色，喜欢描述，喜欢比喻拟人，他和他的日常穿着不一样。<br/>他发了消息要来找我，约在我们饭店吃午餐，我掐着时间到路口等他。要不要买瓶水？从西城区到北五街距离很远。<br/>看到他了，我下意识挥手微笑，后知后觉又放下手臂，我觉得自己有点蠢。他走过来的时候转角处突然窜出来一辆车，我赶紧跑向闵玧其把他拉过来，结果用力过猛，我们摔在地上。<br/>我的背开始疼了，他趴在我身上不知所措，嘴唇抿成一条线，我把他的棍子交到他手上，扶着他站起来。他似乎被吓到了，身体有些发抖。我也不太清楚怎么办，急得想跳脚，只好拉过他的手开始写字。<br/>他的手凉凉的，我把想让它放在我背上的想法赶跑。<br/>我们慢慢走去饭店，他终于镇静下来，问我好几次有没有事。我用siri说了一句“哥是不是没有好好吃饭啊？这么轻？”。他要请我喝饮料我下意识的就拒绝。他的小表情出现了，气鼓鼓的居然很可爱。他挥着棍子假装想打我最后只好在空气中挥了几下的样子像猫咪炸毛却被逗得没脾气。</p>
<p>老板做的虾仁炒饭是店里的招牌，平日里也不乏慕名而来的食客。闵玧其慢悠悠吃着加大份量的炒饭，时不时和老板娘聊几句，我在后厨看着他们也觉得很高兴。把朋友介绍给家人的感觉大概就是这样吧。秀妍还把小黄叫过来陪着他，他的手摸过狗耳朵，头顶，鼻子，留着哈喇子的嘴巴，毛茸茸的脸颊，后背，四肢，尾巴，被舔了满脸口水也不生气。</p>
<p>临近傍晚，我送他去地铁站。路过公园的时候他停下来，我们占着两个秋千。小朋友陆续被喊回家吃饭，很快就只剩下我们两个人。<br/>他问我现在的天空是什么样的，我说天空没有云，太阳要下山了，有一半被房子遮住。他要求我再详细一点，我一会儿低头打字一会儿抬头看天，突然发现自己几乎没有看过完整的日落。<br/>“夕阳是橘红色的，有点像个会发光的橘子。”<br/>他笑了起来，嘴唇的形状很好看。<br/>“我们的上方是深蓝色，越靠近夕阳就越淡，越来越白，最后变成橙色。”原来语言也有苍白无力的时候，我该怪自己语文没有好好学，还是应该庆幸人的眼睛有自动美化的功能？描绘不出下午五点多的光景，我只希望眼睛能赶快记住，印在脑子里，最后展现在纸上。“还有月亮，淡白色的，可以很清晰地看到黑色的山脉轮廓，它藏在一棵松树后面。”<br/>他拿起手机说话，转成文字给我。“一天当中你最喜欢什么时候？我最喜欢现在，手心可以感受到暖意。”他摊开手，夕阳轻飘飘的落到他的手上，他像捧着值钱的金沙一样虔诚。我看呆了，又觉得哪里不太对劲，伸手取下他的墨镜。<br/>“闵玧其你真的很帅，特别是现在。”我打开相机对着他拍，他只是笑，没有阻止，没有说我不用敬语。<br/>“我想…智旻…如果可以的话，我可以摸摸你的脸吗？”我意识到这句话多奇怪了，把跑偏的思绪拉回来。<br/>牵着他的手，慢慢放到自己脸上，我觉得自己的体温更高，要把他也一起融化。他顺着刘海往下，手心温热，抚过我的眉毛引起轻微的痒意。“我们智旻很善良，长的很清秀。”摸到眼睛的时候我还故意眨了几下，让睫毛扫过他的手心。</p>
<p>闵玧其说：“朴智旻是橘色的。”</p>
<p>03.<br/>那天之后我们又开始忙碌起来，或许说是我开始忙了。街区的嘉年华要开始了，老板想着打打折增加顾客，没想到效果好得出乎意料，有时候我还要加班洗盘子。看老板娘说两个孩子都累瘦了，我又多了些零花钱。<br/>我和闵玧其还是会聊天的，他说最近有灵感写的很顺畅，公司有考虑给自己多些稿费。</p>
<p>生活就是苦涩和尖酸中加点糖随意搅拌的黑暗料理，人们尝到了甜味就抓着不放，容易淡忘那些占绝大部分的磕绊。</p>
<p>我不知道外面出了什么事，秀妍好一会儿没有收餐盘进来了，老板娘还在对付两排肉片，我就出去看看有没有要帮忙的。只见秀妍和一个男人说着什么，那个男人面色不善，一副大爷姿态靠在椅子上，嘴里叼着牙签时不时拍桌子。秀妍低着头不说话，眼泪憋在眼眶，我走过去想知道发生了什么，看着男人的口型是嫌食物不卫生，要求免单，不然要叫人捣乱。呵，都什么年代了还演黑社会啊，看这个男人大腹便便充大头的样子就欠揍。秀妍拉了我一下，我冲她摇头，不能妥协。她肯定明白不能被诬陷被欺负，她说要报警的时候男人站起来要动手，我挡在前面挨了那一下。说实话，我没想到这胖子力气居然这么大，还好不是秀妍挨打，女孩子估计要疼晕过去。好不容易安静下来的世界突然被撕破了道口子，耳鸣带着眼冒金星，脸上火辣辣的疼。秀妍的眼泪没绷住，跑去叫老板娘又打电话给老板。男人还是很冲的样子，朝老板娘恶狠狠的飙脏话。老板带着巡逻的林叔叔及时赶到才把男人带走，拉着我四处看有没有事，生气地调出监控要去派出所理论。饭店歇业半天，冰敷完我才出饭店，突然想闵玧其了。</p>
<p>他在西城区第三站的地铁口等我，还是黑色的薄外套，拉链没拉，内衬是灰色的，图案是高达。他的住处真的挺偏僻，但是很安静。一条长长的通道尽头，一扇门，里面就是他的世界了。我有点激动又有点难为情，第一次到朋友家里做客，什么都没带还要蹭饭，嘴角裂开了像无家可归的小动物。<br/>我也想过他的房间会是什么样子。有可能是五颜六色乒乒乓乓拼贴起来的装潢，红色沙发绿色床蓝色窗帘紫色桌椅。是我想过头了，他的空间很简单，没有沙发只有床垫，漆成木色的桌子和柜子，编织的坐垫，玻璃杯的水还没完全冷却。桌子上几叠纸整整齐齐，最右边的一叠是打印出来的稿子。打字机的按键留着指痕。架空的窗台上有张电子琴，有点旧但看得出来被主人保护得很不错。<br/>我拉着他的手写字，“你会弹琴？！好厉害！”他笑了说可以弹给我听，一秒钟又收起了表情变得满脸歉意。啊，其实那一瞬间我也忘记了，我听不见。<br/>我又缠着他教我一点盲文，有点嫉妒那位编辑姐姐可以当第一个看到他作品的人。他拿着铅笔，摸到纸上的点，写下数字，一个个告诉我。后来我拿着那张纸死记硬背，他坐到打字机前工作。<br/>“我喜欢穷人……”    <br/>“这话听起来，就像在说你喜欢钱一样。”<br/>他总是闭着眼，我以为他时时刻刻都在思考，偶尔念句子，满意了就轻快地敲上去，按回车的时候动作潇洒自在。他有一个语音备忘录，里面都是点滴思绪联想成的诗。他的灵魂是有趣的，是努力的，是值得的。他的文字有点愤愤不平的火气，但谈到美好事物总是很柔软。我第一次有了想恢复听力的念头，想听到他的声音，感受他读句子时携带的情感。</p>
<p>一天中我最喜欢的时刻是凌晨两点，绝对安静，绝对暗淡，可以被星光轻轻托着，把滞销的温柔都留给我。</p>
<p>04.<br/>握着笔，让它自然垂直在纸上，想着闵玧其，跟着身体走，我画着印象里的他，是出生在黑暗里的一抹光亮，被寂寞爱着。<br/>我也听CD，在十七岁之前。想带过去给闵玧其，分享那些曾带给我安宁的声音。<br/>白天还是洗盘子，下了班就草草解决吃饭问题，给脑子一整个夜晚的自由。老板去派出所理论的事情终于有了结果，男人道了歉赔偿了一点现金，老板觉得他态度不行，大声喊着“这个人打了我的孩子！”，两个人差点在派出所动手，后来男人答应再陪一点才算私了。老板娘经常往我的碗里夹鸡腿，搞得我很不好意思，明明都是善良的人啊，为什么总有坏人坏事缠身。<br/>唯一好的是小黄追到了白猫，每天心情很好地在街上哼哼，午餐少给一块骨头也不叫了。它们俩以事实告诉我们，物种不同也可以谈恋爱。<br/>我不知道怎么和他描述我的画，去装裱店的时候老大爷看了半天没看出什么东西来，直说一团黑乎乎的肯定卖不出去。不管啦，这副画在我眼里是彩色的，我也高兴其中秘密只有我自己看得到。<br/>他明明是比我大两岁的人，踢踏着拖鞋却像未成年。黑发长得快遮住眼睛，他笑着说这样出门更方便，还不用戴墨镜。<br/>我们去超市买晚餐食材，他列出了清单，我们一人一只手推着购物车，速度还是很慢。我习惯了点点他的胳膊示意有话说，直接写在他的手上。有时候开玩笑地写在背上，他愣了一会儿还问我是不是在写他的坏话。<br/>我说饿了他就走得快一点，导盲棍在地上噼啪响被广播的喜庆歌曲和各种声音盖过去，他走得很小心翼翼。为了加快速度，私心想多和他有点接触，我把他横抱起来放进购物车里。他吓了一跳，紧紧抓着我，导盲棍失手掉在地上。<br/>“你不能突然接触盲人，他们会被吓到的！”闵玧其曲着双腿臭着张脸给我发消息，我可以读懂唇语，他觉得不够，要变成文字给我看。siri真的很不会道歉，语调肯定很奇怪，看他还是很生气，我又拉着他的手放到嘴唇上，用向下弯的嘴角表示我的心意。好吧，这样也不能消气。亲亲他的手背，他马上把手收回去，想说什么最后又没有开口。<br/>我们买好了食材，是闵玧其买的单。我拎着两袋子菜要走，他拦住我要自己拿一袋。我把轻一点的给他，并排走却隔着袋子让我有点难受，绕到他的另一边说让我带着你走。<br/>他的手一直偏凉，在超市里也没有暖和起来，我牵起他的手搓搓手心想让它热一点，闵玧其把我的手包住放进自己的口袋。“这样就不会冷了。” <br/>我的心里有什么热乎乎的东西炸开了，洋洋洒洒的乱飞，是彩带和烟花，我的心脏在过嘉年华。</p>
<p>“当你清楚看见我的美，月光晒干眼泪。<br/>那一个人，爱我。<br/>将我的手，紧握。”<br/>我开口跟着歌词一行行向下，唇齿舌重新沟通很陌生，对口型的快乐失而复得。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>老板把一台小火锅搬出来给我，说冬天就是要和朋友一起吃火锅。我叫闵玧其过来吃晚饭，把厨房收拾清楚再到路口候着。天气干干的冷，不下雪，风刺进皮肤带起鸡皮疙瘩，我想像面条在厨师手中那样抖抖。我的心是暖的。<br/>闵玧其喜欢吃虾滑，饭量不大，不喜欢喝汤。那份加大的炒饭他吃了很久很久。他喝着凉水，不紧不慢吹凉食物，细嚼慢咽。热汤熏着他的脸有点红，映着灯光朦朦胧胧，模糊了外形，一切都变得可爱。<br/>送他去地铁站，导盲棍收在口袋，我们牵着手。明明身高差不多，他的手却明显比我的大一号，指骨分明。我喜欢他手背的青筋，他的手腕，虎口有一颗小小的痣。<br/>我们经过四街的时候他好像听到了什么，眉头皱了一下，握着的手突然用劲又慢慢松开。右边是热闹的大排档，左边是穿过城市的河。有个人朝我们走过来，酒气扑过来让人不爽。他指着我们絮絮叨叨，语速很快我没有理解，但大概可以猜到不是什么好话。我停下来，闵玧其拉着我继续走，那个人好像要动他，我紧张起来想把他护在身后，慢了一点，那个人把闵玧其推到地上。<br/>只觉得热血上涌，我给了那个人一拳，我们扭打在一起，什么都听不到的我可以很专心地做一件事情。我用力地揍人，想把他按在地上摩擦，挨打的地方没有很疼，我听不到他的嚎叫，打到他见红了才稍微清醒一点。他推闵玧其一下，我就要数十倍还给他。直到有人把我们分开，我的视线里又出现了闵玧其，我才发觉自己也流了血。他会心疼我吧，我笑了起来，肿了一倍的脸一定很丑。</p>
<p>05.<br/>他进门的时候被用完了的颜料罐绊了一下，下意识抱紧了药，一只手抓着我的外套。我帮他脱了鞋，把地上的瓶瓶罐罐踢到角落，再拉着他坐到垫子上。爬楼梯的时候我想背他被拒绝了，他也有无能为力的时候。<br/>我洗干净脸坐到对面，他把药膏打开推过来给我。可是我已经连抬手的力气都用完了，我只想要他的拥抱来充充电。他没有听到声音，摸到药膏举起了手，我很自觉地把伤口凑过去，他的手法很轻。<br/>没有开灯的房间永远像凌晨两点，偶尔有风从厚重窗帘的缝隙钻进来，应该是出门前忘记关窗了。我说想看看他的眼睛，他说还没有人形容过，可能很可怕。<br/>事实上，他的眼睛和我们的没什么不同，他的眼睛反而很美，像星空之下朦胧的湖水，像儿时玩过的玻璃球。<br/>如果真的有上帝，那他一点是被偏爱着的。<br/>我想给你一个从未有过信仰的人的忠诚。</p>
<p>他穿着我的衣服，头发还滴着水，还好暖气没有崩坏。他身上有了我的味道，莫名的满足感萦绕着我，有点分不清梦境和现实，我怀疑只有这个时刻是我一直等着的。<br/>我的手指伸进他的头发，从发根到发梢，柔柔顺顺的，和他一样无害。他很适合黑色。<br/>他躺在里面，很自然的蜷缩着，我想和他近一点，也这么做了。他怕碰到我的伤口，按了按我的肩没有推开，让我的脸埋进他的胸口。我的额头感受到心脏的跳动，安静，是我渴望着的。他的手局促不安，我把它放在我的腰上。</p>
<p>我们的生活又恢复了常态，隔着半个小时的地铁和十五分钟路程，每天早晨同一时间被闹钟叫醒，有时候会收到晚安。<br/>我把卖画的钱攒起来，戒掉了本来就很淡的吸烟习惯。值得庆幸的是我发现我的听力恢复了一点！老板听说我和别人打架嚷着要给我报班学跆拳道。老板娘偶尔催着秀妍找对象，被“连带伤害”了的我只好打哈哈敷衍过去。我在他们眼中还是“正常”形象，老板娘说我一表人才的样子不会缺桃花运，赶着秀妍多敷面膜。小黄和隔壁的白猫总是一起出现，懒得动了就一起趴着看雪。是的，下雪了。<br/>我想念闵玧其做的早餐，鸡蛋煎得金黄，牛奶和泡面的组合很新奇，还有削了皮的苹果，印象里那天的早晨有阳光照在桌子的边缘，CD滚动的歌词显示着播放的是很欢快的歌曲。突然有了向往的生活，连下班高峰期也觉得很亲切。<br/>我们之间的颜色是亮黄色，比那顶傻乎乎的毛线帽更漂亮的亮黄色。暖茸茸的，傍晚五点照亮了凌晨两点，模糊了界限和定义。</p>
<p>我是那种想到什么做什么的性格，当然会忍耐，但压抑久了会影响到其他方方面面，所以我应该算是冲动的类型吧。我想见他就去找他了。<br/>他给我开门的时候被冷空气冻到，手缩在袖子里很可爱。我喜欢用“可爱”来形容有关他的一切，他觉得我的表达有问题，我就耍赖，说可爱包涵着很多东西。<br/>他最近不太顺利，稿子被退回来改，编辑姐姐也很忙没有办法及时回复。我看着盲文对照帮忙，速度很慢，他没有催促我，饭点到了还叫我自己煮点东西吃。调味料的瓶子长得都一样，泡面进锅的时候我在想会不会不够两个人吃。他没有吃东西，工作累了就往床垫一躺，侧身缩成一圈。我说想留下了一个晚上他同意了，在卫生间里我使劲嗅他的衣服直到有点头晕才停下，好像猫薄荷中毒。<br/>他上床的时候我还没睡着，被子里摸索到他的手牵住，他微笑着睁开眼看向柜子上的摆件，我知道他在看我。好吧，有点好笑，他的房间里有完整日落，和星光一样容易沉沦。</p>
<p>我渴望的东西越来越多了，明明不是有野心的人却在深夜燃烧起欲望。我的身体多了些东西，一些是原有的我没有发现，还有一些是遇到闵玧其之后他给予我的。我想要他的温柔，他的沉稳，他手心的茧子，他笔直的脊椎…我想要闵玧其。</p>
<p>06.<br/>起床的时候闵玧其做好了早餐，我做好大快朵颐的准备，然而下一秒被不对劲所支配。他皱起眉头又试了一下，问我是不是昨天把调味料乱收拾了。早餐被清理干净，我按着他的要求把厨房重新收拾了一遍才出门吃早餐。<br/>觉得他压力很大就带他去饭店，美名其曰休息一天。地铁上没什么人，他靠着玻璃门睁开眼睛，耳机里放的是我喜欢的歌曲。我牵他手的时候感觉到他有些犹豫，伸直了手指，转了角度，找到指缝进去，他没说什么，也稍微收力，这是我们第一次十指相扣。想要看见他的更多表情，我举起我们的手，在他的手背亲了亲，他的耳朵明显红了，却没有甩开我。我一定笑得像个傻瓜，如果他能看到就好了。<br/>小黄看到他很乖的过来让他梳毛，白猫懒洋洋的趴在桌角。他和秀妍说着什么，女孩子有些害羞，不好意思了就捂着脸颊。<br/>我拉着他去散步消食，他感觉到我的脖子空着就把自己的围巾给我戴上，我又分了一半给他，感谢我们的身高差不多。<br/>他问我觉得秀妍怎么样？嗯…有点好奇他们今天的谈话内容。我说她很善良，是个很好的女孩子。我以为他要我描述秀妍，就具体和他说了长相和性格。姜老板一家是我的亲人，我很感激他们。他没说什么，就是安静地听着，面无表情是他的常态。</p>
<p>周末客人少的时候我和老板娘去寺庙，点了香在大门许愿。我在那叠整理好的打印稿里留下了礼物，等他自己发现。希望闵玧其的灵感赶紧回来，希望他好好吃饭按时休息，希望他的手能暖和一些不要冻僵，希望他那么坚强独立的人能一帆风顺，万事如意……我睁开眼睛时老板娘已经在门口等我了，是我的希望太多，但真的有神明的话，请你们听听我的愿望，省略前面的没有关系，实现最后一个就可以，我想他过得好。<br/>这些天他都很忙，没有回我的消息，明知道我要说话很不方便也不同情我一下，真是个工作狂。我想牵他的手，想把我的画送给他，想一起逛超市，把他抱起来放到购物车里，想摸摸他漂亮的嘴唇和眼睛，想皂角和阳光的味道，想和他相拥入眠，一起在新的早晨醒来。我把头发染成橘色了，想告诉他，想让他的手放在我的头顶，我们在秋天相遇，橘色多么应景啊。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>我去他家，但是没有人开门，一开始我以为他出门了，买了东西放在他家门口就走。他变得有些反常，打电话也不接，其他住户也说没见过他，就像这个人突然消失了一样。我算着日子到路口等他却没有等到，那么耀眼的一个人怎么会是我看走眼了？<br/>我又去了一次，敲了门，坐在门口等着。不出来我就不走，音量调到最大，siri冷冰冰的声线在走廊里回荡，反正吵不到我，大白天的房间也没有人。<br/>他在家，我知道。他给我开门的时候我的腿冻麻了，他对我的气音毫无反应，侧身让我过去就关上了门。<br/>他不说话，我读不到他的情绪。<br/>“为什么不回我消息？”他不说话。<br/>“为什么不接电话？”<br/>“为什么不见我？”我有点生气。<br/>“最近还好吗？”<br/>“我很想你。”他的表情终于有了变化但很快又恢复原状。<br/>“你说话！”我伸手碰了碰他，他拒绝我的触碰，低着头把自己缩起来。怎么回事？！<br/>“是不想见我吗？”siri的声音永远平静，闵玧其看不到我的脸现在有多奇怪，我感觉到嘴和鼻子皱巴巴的扭着，视线有些模糊，液体从眼底蒸散。<br/>“以后不要来找我了…”我读懂了他的意思，懊恼和疑惑占据了理智。我紧紧抱住他想让他说话，至少告诉我理由吧。然而他的反应很激烈，逃到床上，指着我叫我走。我不知道我的声音是不是标准，我哪知道自己还会有冲动发声的时候，我喊着“为什么？！”<br/>他捂着耳朵叫我走。<br/>他说“我不要再见你了。”</p>
<p>我离开了，用我最大的力气把门关得很响。我真的走了，不管你再怎么求我都不会再来了！大笨蛋！我跑到地铁站，暖气热烘烘的可是我好冷，忍不住颤抖着咽呜，路人看我的眼神带着好奇和不上心，我完全失态了，靠着柱子抹眼泪。我明明没有想哭，可是眼泪实在管不住，这算怎么回事呢？</p>
<p>07.<br/>秀妍在情人节约我出去玩，老板居然同意放过大赚一笔的好机会，说是要和老板娘一起喝一杯。我们去了影院，吃了圣诞限定的套餐，帮秀妍在圣诞树前拍了几张好看的照片，她说我也应该留点纪念，硬拉着我一起拍了合照。闵玧其在干什么呢？不知不觉我总是会想到他，一想到他就有点生气，更多的是难受。一气之下把他的联系方式删了，现在想想连偷窥人家生活的机会都没有。我也是笨蛋，一个喜欢闵玧其的笨蛋。<br/>秀妍和我表白了，我有点意外。毕竟我一直把她当成妹妹，不能也不会喜欢她。反思我自己是不是有什么地方做得不对，让她产生误会，可是那些主动我都只对一个人做了。我和她说好了可以做朋友做兄妹，她也担心给我负担一直说没关系，但我知道还是自己离开比较好。打一巴掌再给糖吃的做法对于拒绝的人来说是两全其美，但对于被拒绝的人来说永远是种煎熬。每个人都需要时间疗伤。<br/>我收拾了行李，翻出了近期的报纸开始找住处。还要找理由和老板辞职，先前存的钱还够撑一小段时间。秀妍在这件事上没有错，表白是勇敢的，但让她喜欢上我就是我的错。<br/>我还是私心找了西区城的房子，之前的房东太太是老板的朋友，对我也照顾，我把这个月的房租留下，把颜料都丢了个干净。自己的东西本来就不多，一个行李箱就够了。就是那幅画…放在老板那里吧。如果他来，就给他。</p>
<p>我接到电话的时候还在看房子的路上，可是我什么都听不清，那头显示是医院，但大概是打错了吧，最后挂了电话。过了两天我突然收到了老板的信息才意识到事情的严重性。跑到医院的时候他还安静的躺着，和睡着的时候没什么差别，一路上我让脑子放空，尽量不去想。我不是乐观主义者，遇到事情总会有所顾虑。还好，他还在这呢，还没有离开。<br/>是这个笨蛋自己先来找我了，那我也不算输，照顾他是我自己乐意。我们比赛谁的黑眼圈重一些，谁能更快睡着，我觉得我很快就会赢过他，上次睡觉还是三十个小时之前呢，前天我一躺下马上就打呼噜，隔壁陪床的家属小哥说我怎么叫都叫不醒。你什么时候醒来啊，春天快来了，我的头发都长出了一截黑色。要不我去染成粉色吧，粉色也很可爱。</p>
<p>母亲找到我了，她现在过得很好，看她微笑的样子我知道是真实的幸福。讽刺的是，那个给她幸福的人就是当初终结一切的人。她想带我一起生活，我没有答应。最后她留下了钱，可以付他的医药费，可以付我好几年的房租。我开始接稿了，不是高浓度的产出，就是单纯按要求画点什么。老板一家偶尔也来看他，带的水果最后都被我吃了。闵玧其，你再不醒来我都快被水果支配了！救救我吧，我好想你。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他醒了，睁开眼睛，把我映在那片星湖里。我给他喂了水，告诉他现在是三月底，樱花正盛开。他对着我笑，脸色惨白惨白的却很满足。我原来有很多问题想要问他，但都已经不重要了。</p>
<p>当你清楚看见我的美，月光晒干眼泪。<br/>那一个人，爱我。</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. （下）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*对于我们来说，牵手和拥抱比接吻珍贵得多。</p>
<p>00.<br/>院长阿姨说，我的世界是黑色的，是因为上帝老爷爷太喜欢我的眼睛。其实我有分辨白天和夜晚的能力，所以，我的世界应该是黑白色的，像上世纪那种会有雪花的老电视机。<br/>我学会的第一个词是橘子。圆圆的，有清新的香味，可以捏在手心。表面有点疙瘩，拨开来却很软，很多汁。这么好的事物少有，得到了就该好好珍惜。<br/>阿姨总是因为我私藏橘子数落我，说放着不吃会坏掉，我才明白最好的东西也有保质期。<br/>五岁的我许过愿，希望它不要变质。</p>
<p>01.<br/>静怡姐跟我说她辞职了，因为实在受不了上司的性骚扰。我问她应该可以向最高层举报，为什么被欺负了还要灰溜溜的离开。她说高层有说过会处理，但是每次都很敷衍，事情也没有解决。说是有开过会对那位上司进行品行测试，通过了就可以证明他的道德没有问题。我说或许可以请懂得法律的朋友帮忙，她却说她已经很累了，离开才是真正的解脱。她经常加班还愿意帮我翻译稿件，遇到这种事终于忍不住崩溃，我除了听她说话之外也没有什么能够为她做的，只能请客让她喝酒直到尽兴为止。静怡姐辞职之后我就要自己去公司交稿了，很感谢她说会继续帮我校对，人生能遇到几个善良的人已经是很大的幸运了。</p>
<p>我不经常出门，除了每周去超市屯粮就几乎宅在家，对于看不见的人来说外出是件危险的事。连出门都需要鼓起勇气的这一部分群体总是被贴上弱者和残疾的标签，人们看不到的我们往往看得很透彻，只是很多时候我们没有能力扭转，久而久之连戳破假象的举动都不愿意做了。<br/>第一次去公司那天我提前了一个小时出门，周末的街道很安静，我能清楚听到导盲棍敲击地面的声音。天气晴，东北风，前面没有人。突然觉得脚上被什么缠住，好像是塑料袋，我尝试几次给它定位都失败了，想弯腰找它的时候突然听到身后有脚步声，然后它停下来，一阵电子音出现在我的左耳边。手机的音量很大，我被成功吓到了，好心人或许很特别，脚步声也和别人不太一样。危机解除，我和好心人道谢就向前走了，那人还在原地看着我。我听得到风声，落叶声，没有听到脚步声。在心里再次道谢。<br/>上司是个中年男人，声音浑厚自带气场，在办公室外等着的时候听到他打电话，火气很大。他说会把我当成普通撰稿人看待，自然是求之不得 。我交了稿子就回家，想着空地上的流浪猫今天有没有找到食物。</p>
<p>去公司的间隔是两周，大部分时间是下午去，和上班族们同时解放，听他们在回家的路上买菜讨价还价、玩手机游戏过关的提示音，急匆匆的，高跟鞋、皮鞋，混着我的导盲棍，比时间更像时间。我总能听到那天帮助我的好心人的声音，有点闷，节奏却很轻快，体型不大，私心觉得那应该是个帅哥或美女，或者快乐的老人家。我知道那个人会从路口开始跟着我一直到地铁口，距离不远不近的好像不想让我发现。<br/>他跟着我两三次，有一次我过了马路发现他没有跟上就回去等他，后来我们并排走，我才知道他是比我小两岁的男生。好吧，比我小的习惯说成男生，尽管我已经二十七岁了。</p>
<p>02.<br/>我认识了新的朋友，他叫朴智旻。白天在饭店工作，晚上在家放飞自我。我喜欢他的说法，绘画是灵魂飞升的途径。有时候我希望自己出生得晚一点，晚他个半世纪，说不定那时会有直接把想法显示在屏幕上的神奇发明。靠着其他感官认识世界，我最喜欢听人们和我描述感觉，摸起来顺滑的东西往往很温柔，温热又黏糊糊的感觉会让我想到水和未出生之前母亲的子宫。没有工作的时候我会去空地找我的小伙伴们，那里有一大片狗尾草，小二和小五经常“欺负”它们。<br/>我去找朴智旻吃饭，他在路口等我，和往常一样。太阳移到南半球，歪歪斜斜的照在我身上。他真的和别人都不太一样，我总能感知到他的存在，当然也有很多时候是我自己臆想。偶尔我也会分不清现实。<br/>我朝他走过去，突然听到不远处有汽车引擎的声音，在前面还是后面？我还没想好该怎么做就被一股力量拉到对面，没刹住车，我们俩都摔倒了。朴智旻躺在地上的气音在我的左边，很轻，像蝴蝶震动翅膀，他的声音是透明的，直击我的耳蜗，到达内心深处。<br/>上一次被人突然触碰已经是十几年前了，被院里几个小孩推到墙上听他们的嘲讽，只是觉得他们还幼稚，单纯对相异的存在有点排斥而已。一开始我也是这么对待自己的。他们开着很恶劣的玩笑，动不动拳脚相加，我知道喊叫没有用处，反而会让他们更兴奋。我不喊，不说，代表我自己对身心进行惩罚，因为上帝喜欢过我，就是原罪。<br/>我也还是会渴望看清世界，每天睁开眼睛的时候希望能看到天花板的花纹。那个阴暗的自我还在这副躯壳里，现在的我学会了把他关起来，就算不是因为爱自己，为了生存也只能自救。<br/>我讨厌不能控制自己逃离危险，讨厌只能被保护。朴智旻围着我转的时候，我却感到一丝丝，也许是安慰，还是愉悦？反正是我不知道的情感。<br/>电子音一本正经说瞎话的能力很强，我挥了挥导盲棍想生气最后却连牙龈都笑出来了。<br/>他介绍了那些对他好的人，老板娘很热情，老板的手艺很好，他们的女儿声音很甜美。朴智旻是在雨天来的，什么都没有，一只落汤鸡崽在门口可怜兮兮的被请进来吃了炒饭。女儿还被他的饭量惊到了，这么瘦的人好像一辈子都没有吃过饱饭。他们给他吃住，给予他足够的安静和关心。正是因为有善良的人，处在黑暗中的个体才能慢慢体会到生活中占比极小的甜味。<br/>我羡慕他吗？可能有一点。但现在他是我的朋友了，我和那些散发光热的星星更近了一些。<br/>公园比空地更有生气，夕阳西下，小孩子打闹的嬉笑，家长从远处传过来喊话，跷跷板来回触地的闷响，秋千因为我们而发出的吱呀。<br/>他问我们要怎么交流，对于大部分人来说可以直接开口，对于我的同类也可以用点字。我们缺少的东西合在一起就是一张脸，可以达成完整永恒。我有一个旧怀表，掏出来摸到时间正好是一天中最美的时段。他描述的天空让我想起小二的柔软肚皮，夕阳像进锅十秒钟的蛋黄。<br/>他摘下了我的墨镜，我摸到了他的脸。干净，光滑，右边眉毛有块微小的伤疤，睫毛煽动使我心痒。我的脑海开始建立名为朴智旻的模型，线条分明又朦胧，描绘他的眉眼，美好的唇形，和橘子一样披着疙瘩实际却充满少年英气，灿烂又温暖。他像下午五点的光景，像最舒服的秋天。<br/>我说，朴智旻是橘色的。</p>
<p>03.<br/>朴智旻来找我，我在地铁口听着靴子摩擦的声音。男孩都喜欢奇异炫酷的东西，他的脚步声会让我联想到草原上的牛仔。他总说导盲棍是棍子，我假装要打他，因为他不尊重我们赖以行动的工具。我把它从口袋里掏出来放到地上，他又说我拿着它的时候很帅气，说这是一根很厉害的棍子。它是我的眼睛。我总是不能对他生气，是无法对他生气的意思，听着没有温度的siri却能感受到真心。<br/>转凉了，他今天穿了件涤纶外套。<br/>我教他盲文的数字写法，他的手在点点上来回摸。他说想听我弹琴，想看我工作，他对我好奇，叽叽喳喳的siri都没反应过来。他总是觉得自己笨，看了我的稿子之后很真心的鼓掌。我连高中都没有读呢，反过来安慰他能用画笔表达感情，不管是写实还是抽象。都是笔嘛，我们都在用自己的方式宣泄。<br/>他是临市过来的，高二那年辍学。在学校被霸凌，回家听父母吵架。然后有一天他被泼了脏水，回家碰到收高利贷的金主把家里砸得乱七八糟。他才知道父亲的所谓成功和光鲜建立在虚伪之上，那个男人欺骗了母亲的感情，一起的生活只有痛苦。当然他们也不是好父母，对他有着超乎想象的刻薄。他护在母亲身前被一瓶比他年纪还大的酒敲晕过去，在医院醒来的时候发着烧，远离了纷纷扰扰。他没再见到父母，也没有再回家，只身一人走了三天到本市，被收留，继续慢慢长大。<br/>他轻描淡写的说着成长轨迹，酒一杯杯下肚，放在桌上清脆但不悦耳。他的呼吸比平时粗重，或许眼睛没有流汗，或许嘴角向上咧着，他今天不快乐。我慢慢伸手想去碰碰他，就当成是帮忙降温吧。<br/>我摸到了他的耳朵，很烫。脸很明显的肿了，还是像鸡蛋一样光滑，贴着我的手小心又放松。他的手附上我的手背，示意我不要离开。他不说，我就不问。<br/>朴智旻和其他人不一样，我知道这不是我的圈子太小突然出现新人的激动。那天下午我就有点感觉，我和他是同类，一直生存在黑暗里。所以合拍，所以期待，不对话的时候不尴尬，间隔着不同气息也能很快嗅到他。<br/>或许我想他的次数比别人更多一些，想不出句子的时候，喂小二小五的时候，挑选白菜的时候，让脑子放空的时候……黄昏傍晚时分，我习惯泡杯咖啡，以前会想晚饭要吃什么，现在变成猜他是不是也在回家路上，有没有撞到人，有没有赶上车。他说见到我心情会变好，我也一样。<br/>他喜欢安静，所以他的世界没有声音。我不是不喜欢光明，但我也习惯了闭上眼睛。<br/>喜欢凌晨两点吗？抬头有时可以看见星星，月亮有时会被云遮盖，我们在太阳找不到的地方和它捉迷藏。还是说，太阳玩腻了要到地球的另一端寻找新的快乐。我们被太阳抛下，被天空温柔包围。<br/>我说天空像猫咪肚皮的时候他把酒全喷出来了，慌慌张张拿着纸巾处理。我明明不是个好脾气，他却说我温柔又坚强。朴智旻啊，是很可爱的小朋友。<br/>他走的时候用siri说了一长串哈哈哈哈，还拉着我的手放到他的嘴巴，有伤口还笑得这么没心没肺，我想给他一个拥抱，最后只说了早点回家，注意安全。</p>
<p>04.<br/>他来找我，我就想和他一起吃饭。在超市的时候没有想到会被他抱起来，听他喊饿就想快点走，或许我应该列张单子让他自己买，我在外面等他就好。他肯定没有去查不能突然和盲人接触吧？还是他想和我好一点但是无奈不能说话？但是他亲了我的手背，我就相信他是第二种。<br/>我没有和谁有过亲密的举动，除了很小的时候被院长阿姨带去洗澡。在孤儿院的日子久得像上辈子的记忆，还记得有个女孩对我很好，可以算的是伙伴。她很普通，比我这种不普通的人幸福。一起玩到了十几岁，她说喜欢我，希望我们是男女朋友。我对情侣没有概念，没人教过我这些，爱情应该是我竭尽一生都不会有的。书上描写的爱情千变万化丰富多彩，但很遥远很抽象。她凑过来，离我很近，被我推开了。然后她不见了，我又变成一个人。<br/>朴智旻一定知道亲手背的含义吧，我们都是男人，可是他做得理所当然。我觉得奇怪，自己居然没有拒绝的想法，一点都没有。我突然想问他有没有谈过恋爱？谈恋爱是什么感觉？意识到在公共场合我还是闭嘴了。一个快要三十的人还要问比自己的小的男生也有点好笑。<br/>我渴望爱情吗？似乎有一点点动摇。或许爱情也可以是这辈子的事。<br/>我们都感觉到不太对劲，所以牵了手，放进我的口袋。他的手小小的，肉肉的，握成拳头我可以包住。一瞬间有电流经过，我的心脏被刺激了一下跳得很欢快。突然就不冷了，我听到相同频率的烟花在心底炸开。</p>
<p>老板搬了火锅出来，我们又见面了，前几天下了雪。汤水咕噜咕噜的沸腾，热气在脸上附着，他说我的皮肤白得发光，可以染很多种颜色的头发。<br/>我们很自然地牵手，他摸到我浮起的青筋，像羽毛一样轻轻地触碰，下意识捏了捏他的手。安分一点啊小孩。<br/>听到有个人说我们，带着浓重的酒气，朴智旻可能有魔力，我会嫌弃除了他之外喝酒的男性。那人说话很难听，我不想理会不清醒的人，他有点得寸进尺，我听到他朝我们走过来，骂我们是恶心的同性恋。我和朴智旻不是那种关系，就算我对他产生了另外一种模糊不清的心思，那也不关别人的事。我拉着他继续走，他却停下来，松开了我的手。<br/>是他读懂了那个人的话吗？我听到了碰撞，潮湿的气流，酒杯扣在桌面，塑料椅子摩擦，自己大声求救的不稳。心慌是突然降临的，和爱情一样。我知道这时候分心不对，但歌曲就这么抓耳，在我一个人身上循环。明白了他对于伤害的解决方式，其实我们都不算温柔。他说我用陶醉的姿态写下带着火气的文字有点违和感，我还要反问他什么是违和感。他说这样很帅，我知道他开心就好，这是我最迫切的愿望。</p>
<p>“让我享受这感觉，我是孤傲的蔷薇。<br/>让我品尝着滋味，纷乱世界的不了解。"</p>
<p>直到有人拉开了他们，耳边传来他的呼吸，急促，带着生锈斑驳的气息，我的心才安定下来。</p>
<p>05.<br/>他家里有颜料的气味，我没站稳，被他带进怀里。<br/>CD播放的歌曲慵懒愉悦，我的心情不明他却好像很舒畅。和人打架发泄压力应该很爽吧，我稍微用点力他就疼得倒吸一口气，抓着我的手腕却没有力气。他累了。<br/>我换上他的衣服，有了和他一样的味道。他给我吹头发，大腿微微倚着我的后背，骨头排队完美契合。朴智旻是个善变的人吧，现在又说我不要染发。<br/>我靠着墙睡，单纯觉得他的床有点小，也怕碰到他。他主动靠过来，让我出来一点，把被子堆在和墙之间的空隙。我想给他一个拥抱，我觉得他需要。他值得很多很温暖很香的拥抱，我能给的好像只有傍晚五点的那种。希望他喜欢我身上仅有一点的被太阳烘烤过的热度。<br/>上司说我最近是不是有了桃花，稿子里都是春天的倒影。我不习惯写带着糖分的故事，但意外的反响很好，这要感谢他。只是稿件数量太少，上级压榨劳动力的手段极多，我们都还勉勉强强保持表面的和谐。<br/>手机上他的消息提醒是一首名为《拥抱》的歌，大半部分时候还没有开始唱就被截断。前奏我会跟着哼了，歌词我也很喜欢。<br/>有了互道早晚安的习惯，他说最近都不会赖床。有人在同一时间做同样的事是种默契，让我们有强烈的归属感。你看，有人和你一样生活。<br/>他是蕴含整个宇宙美好物质的载体，不吝啬赞美，我是实话实说。我的皮肤回忆着他的触摸，偶尔还会发热。脑海里的模型日渐生动形象，却不及我睁开眼睛想要看清的冲动。我知道很多事情无法改变只能学着接受，既然我被偏爱，所以要更认真生活，想和他更近一点。</p>
<p>他很骄傲的说自学了点字，打了几行基本问候语让我读。我们呆在一起的时间不多，也不会刻意去做些事情创造回忆。他知道我累，说要帮我看稿子，其实我有些不愿意。文字中那些不经意间流露的情感让我觉得难为情。<br/>睡觉前我们躺着拉着手，这比接吻更珍贵。<br/>“以后要按时吃饭知道吗？”他在我的手臂上写。我睁开眼睛看向他，我们都不再说话。</p>
<p>“昨天太近，明天太远，默默聆听那黑夜。<br/>晚风吻进荷花叶，任我醉倒在池边。<br/>等你清楚看见我的美，月光晒干眼泪。<br/>那一个人，爱我。”</p>
<p>我永远看不见你，但清楚了解你的美，不知道这样你能不能接受？那种模糊不清的心思，我对你的心思，是喜欢啊。</p>
<p>早饭泡汤，他带我去了饭店。老板女儿和我聊天，说到他的时候情绪起伏让人心痛。她说要告诉我一个秘密，其实我已经提前透析。听她说着和他一起成长的那些微小细节，陷入樱花的少女最不应该伤害。我又想起被我推开的玩伴，不知道她过得好不好。春天未到，好多人已经在排队候场。<br/>我希望有一天，世界会变得不一样。可是我没把握，我怕我们等不到，我怕现在紧紧攥着的总有一天会消失。<br/>我也不知道自己为什么变得胆小。关于他的一切我都会恐慌，不只是因为从未经历，只是因为对象是他。</p>
<p>06.<br/>人生不如意之事十有八九，但我陷入全面失意。或许都是必然，上司过于挑剔还乱发脾气，我步了静怡姐的后尘。我把自己锁在房间里，一天里有二十几个小时想消失。饭店的女孩要和他坦白了，我觉得他们在一起应该也不错，比跟我一起要强。<br/>好像连坚持最久的东西都可以轻易放弃，我坐在打字机前半天什么都没有写。上帝如果爱过我可不可以现在就唤我回去？我有点等不及想离开。<br/>他来找了我，刚到走廊我就知道，敲门先两次再三次实在不行就拍五次，我们约定好的暗号都不作数了。不想开门，即使我很想他。他放下东西走了，没过几天又过来，还是敲门留东西。凌晨是可以吹开一切防备的风，长期干涩的眼睛也有一天会被液体淹没。他也很不好受吧，被我连带伤害会不会也懒得动笔？我在心里说好多次对不起，恳求星星帮我带上一遍，在他进入睡眠时替我亲亲他的额头。</p>
<p>事态总是一路向下飞驰，我的灵感好像死掉了，门外冰冷的声音一遍遍穿过木门让我心神不宁。冷着脸去开门，我必须这样。我也担心我会崩溃。<br/>不能说的理由就那一条，他第一次发出声音，喊了一句“为什么？！”我像是要被劈成两半，灵魂要坠入地狱承受上千年的悲哀。<br/>他的声音原来是这样的，如此动听，带着强烈的愤怒也是天籁。自知无力的无奈感觉爆发出来，我舍不得说一些肮脏的字眼，但还是让他走了。门被大力关上，世界又安静下来。我听到上帝在骂我傻逼，笑容虚伪至极；那个醉汉对我指指点点说我是恶心的同性恋；院里的小孩言辞尖锐。痛苦打倒了我的堡垒。</p>
<p>情人节到了，我们说过要见面的，还记得他说有礼物给我。他感知到我的歉意了吗？荷花池里什么都没有。</p>
<p>我想离开，着手收拾行李，整理那沓终稿的时候摸到了点字。“24|123|136”翻译过来就是简单的“ILU”。其实这样就够了不是吗？我凭什么剥夺他的选择权？我像疯了一样往外走，到饭店的时候才知道他已经离开了。礼物我收到了，你还真是不嫌麻烦啊，虽然凹凸不平被扭曲，我还是能摸出你的感情。“3456|15|12|245”比“520”复杂多了，构思应该花了很长时间吧。</p>
<p>我向外走，想到那条江边去，你为了我们打架，和一个不清醒的人。路口没有你的气息，我夹着画慢慢走。你总怀疑导盲棍在雪地里很不方便，自从我们牵手就很少用它了。我怀念你手心的纹路，指尖挠过青筋的轻柔。明明身高差不多的我们，还没有认真谈一场恋爱。</p>
<p>我听到不远处有引擎发动的声音，不确定在前面还是后面。犹豫着要怎么行动的瞬间，有一股力量带着我。</p>
<p>我的世界变成了纯白色。</p>
<p>07.<br/>我做了好长好长的一个梦。<br/>听到院长阿姨的轻笑，隔壁小朋友玩陀螺的声音，花瓶落地，脏水泼过来，窗外小鸟鸣叫，风跑过带着窗框的吱吖，女孩说了喜欢，他拥抱我时的心跳。<br/>我的世界是一台黑白电视机，有了他之后变成了彩色。</p>
<p>春天来了，我们排着队等待入场。</p>
<p>那一个人，爱我。</p>
<p>将我的手，紧握。</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>